Paper Snow
by Angelight
Summary: [Holiday::HU fluff] It is 3 days before Christmas. She was sick with the flu and had yet to touch her gift list. The garbage was starting to make the neighbors complain the sink was overflowing. And who had to show up at her door? Her worst nightmare.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: No own. No won. No now. No wno. No now. No onw. Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gnmda Ngiw ro Sialro Mnoo. Nmdag Giwn ro Lo- ah forget it. P

Happy holiday season, everybody! :D And … umm … have fun on exams. :DDD This will be my holiday fic for you guys and my … ::cough:: "present". Lol … along with a ::muah:: xDxD It'll span until Christmas Day, one chapter per day. :D Have fun with fluff … that is currently nonexistent. xD And try to ignore the lame humor. :P

**Prologue: Day One: **[Three Days Before Christmas]****

They said a sucker was born every minute. 

Usagi had personally never counted herself in that category but what with her recent dilemma and random act of kindness, her mind was vaguely pondering the possibility of her being the sucker of one particular minute.

Christmas Eve was hardly forty-eight hours away. Her shopping and gifts list remained to be even touched for this year. The fridge was empty of any non fungi-infested food. The stench of the garbage and untidiness of the litter was beginning to make Luna claw petulantly at her bedspread. 

Inside her stuffy, shaded room with closed blinds, Usagi found herself lying limply on her bed, a island in the sea of wadded up tissues, clear symbols of her, to this day, week long sickness. 

She briefly indulged the idea that she had SARS.

Her boss had sounded as if she were wincing when Usagi had called in sick. And each time Usagi submitted to a barrage of hacking coughs, Ami would bless her, thinking that they were sneezes. 

Usagi frowned. It would be funny if she weren't half praying for death to hurry up and come. 

Her throat felt like the Sahara, she could hardly breathe through her nose, her ears popped every time she attempted to clear her breathing passage. And even through all this, God still wanted to punish her.

For who had to show up at her door other than _him_? 

Usagi had responded upon her instinct and laughed manically at the sight of him before falling back onto her pillow and pondering suicide.

………………….

He had once heard the phrase that God was a comedian playing to an audience too afraid to laugh but hadn't though twice about it when Duo had muttered it. Now he wished he had. 

Hiiro scowled puzzledly at the faintly drizzling snow. It was three days from Christmas and the streets of New York City were filled with the activity of shoppers who had decided they had procrastinated too long. There was a charity Santa at almost every street corner and holiday tunes floated out of every shop. Happy chatter and the vague sense of anticipation filled the air, reminding Hiiro why exactly this was his most despised time of year. 

He should have been suspicious when Duo, usually the prankster of their five-people unit, proposed that he go to an anonymous address as a challenge. Unfortunately, by then, Duo had already mastered the delicate and fine art of using his pride against him. Hiiro sighed to himself. When had the braided idiot become a genius?

He should have been suspicious as he approached this randomly chosen house and felt the faint nagging sensation in the back of his mind that something was wrong. He should have known throughout his life the value of his gut instinct and yet he moronically pushed onward, his pride acting as an invisible hand. Hiiro wondered if Duo's stupidity was rubbing off on him.

He should have been suspicious when the door indeed opened upon his turning of the doorknob in accordance to Duo's prediction yet still, suspicion never hit him.

It wasn't until he opened the door to the bedroom and saw _her and the cat that hated his guts did suspicion hit him. The useless creature suspicion that was as punctual as the woman in front of him. _

His blood turned to ice.

Hiiro began to ponder how small pieces Duo would have to be chopped into in order to be hidden effectively. 

…………………

He didn't know how to respond when Usagi laughed, flopped back over in her bed, and remained silent. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as Luna scampered out of the room, briefly hissing at him. The entire room and floor was drowning in used Kleenexes and was almost transformed entirely into a biological weapon. 

"I heard that you were sick," he lied. "Do you need help?"

Her voice came back, muffled and distorted. "It would help me if you left."

Hiiro frowned. Same old Usagi. 

"I'm serious. I want to help." The words didn't sound genuine even to him.

She sat up and glared at him. "Why're you here? How did you get in here?"

He shifted but refused to budge under her glowering expression. "The door was unlocked. I let myself in."

"The nerve of you to-" She was interrupted by a round of loud coughs. "-to sneak into my house and-and … _terrorize me while I'm sick!"_

After five years of them, he was quite used to her harsh words but didn't refrain from narrowing his eyes. "If you don't want my help just say so. But it's your loss."

Usagi opened her mouth to retort but words refused to come out. She closed it soundlessly and stared apprehensively at her worst nightmare. She was in no position to refuse his offer and she evaluated her situation as she reached over slowly for another Kleenex and blew her nose loudly. 

Tossing it carelessly on the floor, she sighed and shot him a defeated look. "I could use the help." 

"Hn." He leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to continue.

"However, no way am I going to be indebted to you. I'll pay you. Does ten dollars an hour sound fair?" She resisted the urge to lie back down and straightened instead, gazing at him through clear blue eyes. It took a truckload of willpower and energy. 

She looked so tired. He almost felt guilty for charging her money, however minimal it was. "Sounds fair."

Usagi smiled faintly. "You can start by cleaning this house up." She debated whether or not to add the courteous "please" and decided against it, falling back onto her bed. She heard the faint whisper of his sigh before he exited the room, probably heading for the most devastated area: the kitchen.

…………………

Hiiro walked robotically through the living room and the dining room and stared numbly at the sink overflowing with coffee mugs. He had been surprised at the sight of dozens of mugs cluttering the coffee table. He had bypassed it, deciding to come back later, after perhaps dealing with more pressing matters such as the possibility of a roach-infested kitchen. Instead, he found a coffee mug-infested sink. _Just how many damn mugs does this woman have? Hiiro shook his head incredulously._

The refrigerator door opened without protest and Hiiro stared at the sheer number of takeout Chinese food cartons. He had never known that Usagi had an affection for takeout Chinese food. Reaching for the first one, he sniffed it and paled, tossing it into the already overflowing garbage can. 

He had a long way to go. After all, he had always left the house-cleaning to Quatre's maids.

This was perhaps going to be the longest day of his life. 

…………………

Usagi sighed as Luna hopped onto her bed and purred at her. "You don't happen to know why Hiiro Yui is here in my house acting as my babysitter, do you, Luna?"

The cat almost seemed to bristle at the name.

Usagi rasped out a giggle and stroked Luna. "We're very similar, hmm? We both hate him."

Ever since her move to New York City and random bumping into Hiiro, she had hated him. She had met his friends and found herself wondering why they bothered to hang around a person like him. Quatre had tried to mend their relationship, making excuses for Hiiro along the lines of "he's truly very horrible with making good first impressions." Usagi had snorted at that statement and sarcastically bit out a "no kidding". Duo had seemed delighted at the idea of a comrade and partner in crime against Hiiro and had shared his plans of making Hiiro's life miserable with her. Usagi shook her head incredulously and smiled at the ceiling of her bedroom. It still amazed her that Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa called Duo and Hiiro best friends.

She had spent one Christmas with them but usually declined Quatre's invitations in order to spend time instead with the girls. Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami all lived in different areas of New York but she had grown up and attended college with them. Not to mention Ami was her boss. Usagi grinned. It was good to be on such good terms with one's boss.

She had never actually quite figured out exactly why she hated Hiiro Yui but something about him always brought the worst out of her. Usagi usually found herself at her most sarcastic and caustic around him, a strange side of her that she would never learn to appreciate. 

The apartment was completely silent. Gulping down her Tylenol Flu, Usagi settled back in bed and decided to give up reminiscing and get some sleep.

…………………

The room didn't focus until she blinked her eyes at least ten times. The most distinguishable object in her line of vision was Hiiro, half bent down, picking up Kleenex's and looking up at her, facial expression like that of a Atkins dietee caught scarfing down a loaf of French bread. She blinked some more and glanced at the time.

"Wow. You work fast. Are you sure you don't want to charge more?" She attempted to soothe the annoyance whispering in the back of her mind. It came to her as if on instinct every time she laid eyes on him. 

He straightened and feigned a look of disinterest. "I'm not interested in extortion."

She grinned sarcastically. "And you mean to tell me you're just here out of the kindness of your heart?" 

Hiiro pinned her with a glare and tossed a wad of tissue paper into the nearby trashcan. "Well I'm certainly not here due to my love for you, am I?" he replied equally sarcastically, monotonous voice drumming out a steady and flat beat. 

Usagi mirrored his glare but had to admit defeat when another fit of coughing struck her with vigor. By the time she got a hold of herself again, Hiiro had picked up half of the room and was looking faintly guilty. 

She wrinkled her nose and pouted faintly, refusing to quell under the idea that Hiiro Yui might actually have a heart and a conscience. 

By the time she looked up again, Hiiro was staring at her, expression a mixture of amusement and triumph. "And what might you want me to do with this?" He held up a peculiarly cut piece of clothing, a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth, and tossed it at her before exiting the room, closing the door after him

Usagi gulped and stared at what had landed in her lap. Her bra.

…………………

He scowled at the plate of food in his hands. Omelet: the only dish for which he could admit complete understanding and mastering. Hiiro had never realized how sad a life he led.

But he had not intention of starting now. And as he pushed the door to Usagi's room open once more, trepidation of more fighting, arguing, and the acidic taste of anger in the back of his throat weighing on his mind, he forced aside any regrets and murderous intentions toward the woman on the other side of the door out of his mind.

Her face almost seemed to glow at the sight of the plate in his hands. She accepted it gratefully and awarded him her first grin of the day. 

"You're very easy to satisfy," he muttered as she beamed and started eating.

Usagi glanced up at him briefly, unwilling to let go of the food in her mouth. Hiiro pushed aside the random mental note of how cute she looked in that position, gazing almost starry-eyed at the food in her lap. 

"Hey, you haven't been living off Chinese food for the last two years," she mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. 

He cleared his throat and forced his eyes away from her adorable albeit strange hairstyle and accusing wide blue eyes. "I finished cleaning the house. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Usagi's jaw dropped as she stared at him. "You finished cleaning this house?" She smiled faintly. "You must be Super-Maid or something." 

His first thought was to retort with "And you must want to die or something" but it was difficult even for him to bring himself to threaten a person so enchanted with his limited cooking skills. 

Usagi's eyes widened and brightened as a devious thought struck her. _Hiiro might be above extortion, but I certainly am not._ She grinned. "I haven't done any of my holiday shopping yet. I'll make a list for you."

She mentally cackled to herself. Her worst enemy was still so very innocently oblivious to the horror she'll wreak upon his life. 

Usagi congratulated herself for being a genius at Hiiro-torture, mentally thanking Duo for his tutoring.

"The stores are no longer open." He felt like adding a bitter "genius" to that but settled for twisting his voice derisively. 

Usagi's face noticeably fell as she sighed. 

_Oh well. There's always tomorrow._

"Which room should I stay in for the night?"

His abrupt change of topics startled her but his question startled her even more as she processed it. Usagi squeaked and blinked at him. A violent fit of coughs attacked her as she fought to catch her breath. When the storm passed, she glowered up at him. Hiiro had moved an inch from his spot five feet away from her to help her. She could have died with him standing stock still, five feet away from her. And he probably would have laughed. 

 "You can stay in the room one door down from mine." Usagi congratulated herself. It was the room she rarely touched, frilled with lace and ribbon, from when her mother was still living with her for some not-going-to-happen future grandchild of hers. 

_"You should have a child, Usagi dear, and give him to me. A boy would be nice … but a girl would be fun too … maybe you'll have twins!"_

_"W-what?!__ I don't even have a boyfriend yet!"_

_"I don't care. Start making grandchildren! As many as you can!"_

_"…You talk as if I'm a baby-making machine…"_

She could almost imagine Hiiro's mental scream when he sees the room.

"Good night!" she called to him in a sing-song voice. There was no reply. She made a face in his general direction but settled down with Luna under the covers for sleep. Tomorrow, after all, held so many possibilities. 

…………………

Yay! Finally done. No cliffhangers. At all, hopefully. :D I want you guys to be happy in this holiday season. :D So this will be a quick, short piece … novelette-ish if you could call something so unrefined a novelette. ;-; But there you go. :D Stay tuned next time for Day Two! [two days before Christmas!!!] And hopefully a bit more fluff. xD And exaggerated, pathetic attempts at humor. ;-; Yours, Angel.


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon. 

**Day Two:** [Two Days Before Christmas]

Usagi tripped in the morning while stumbling to the bathroom. She was allowed a short squawk before landing onto the item she had tripped over. Tiredly, she propped herself up on one elbow, still lying on her stomach, and blinked dazedly at the rude object in her way.

_I don't keep legs in my hallway…_

There was a growl when the legs attempted to move but were strained by her weight. Turning casually to her right, she met the gaze of a completely unamused Hiiro. 

Usagi grinned and sniffled. "Did you sleep well?"

He glared back at her and lightly replied, "I've had worse." There was an overpowering desire to anger her and not give her the satisfaction of knowing that he had spent a horrid night out in the hall, on the floor, only a notch better than the possibility of a frilled and laced room. "If you want breakfast, you should get off my legs." He stared pointedly at her awkward position. 

Sulkily, she pushed herself up but brightened as she straightened. "You'll need them for the loads of shopping you're doing today."

She looked so sweet that he wanted to strangle her.

…………………

This was bad. Worse than the room doused in pink. Worse than Duo tricking him into pampering Tsukino Usagi until Christmas Day. Worse than the possibility of Duo stuffing him into a box, sticking a bow onto his head, and presenting him to Relena Darlian. Hiiro let out a long breath, gathered his courage, and promised himself he would set fire to Usagi's house on New Year's Day. 

He gathered plenty of odd glances and clearly saw the hesitation in each salesperson's eyes. _Good. Stay away._

"Sir? May I help you?" A woman in her twenties approached him and blinked puzzledly up at him, hands fiddling uncertainly. "Are you here for your wife?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. The room seemed to shrink. "I'm here for a friend."

"A friend," she repeated slowly, a small frown marring her previously helpful expression. "Does this friend have a name?"

"Tsukino Usagi."

The woman's face brightened dramatically and she beamed at him, sticking her hand out. "I'm her friend, Minako." He ignored the hand and she let it drop. "So, when are the two of you doing it?"

Hiiro stared at her. "It?"

Minako rolled her eyes. "_It._"

Hiiro frowned. "_It?_"

Minako threw her arms up in the air. "Oh for goodness' sake! Sex. When are the two of you having sex?" 

He thought he was going to pass out. 

…………………

Usagi smiled and hugged Luna to herself. "What do you think he'll do first? The worst one or the easiest one?" 

Luna's meow sounded suspiciously like a cackle. 

Usagi cackled back. "Knowing Hiiro, he'll probably attack the worst first … which means he's probably talking to Minako right now." She paused and frowned. "Maybe I'm asking too much of him … I mean … asking him to go to Victoria's Secret on Minako's day…"

She thought she saw Luna shake her head no. 

Usagi shrugged. "Even if it's cruel … it's sure more than adequately amusing, hmm, Luna?"

…………………

"Look, lady, you've got it completely wr-"

"How can anybody get it wrong? Look around you, mister. Where do you think you are? Toys R Us?" Minako netted her brows. She had never known Usagi had a taste for bashful men. "So stop wasting my time. When are you doing it?"

Hiiro groaned to himself. This woman was almost as frustrating as Usagi. "Noon." He glowered at her blandly. 

Minako started. "Noon? That's really not a very popular time…"

Hiiro suddenly yearned for Usagi's company as opposed to that of the woman opposite of him. "Look, I just need perfume."

"Yes, yes, but that is also split into time periods. There's early morning and evening … I suppose if you mixed the two, you could end up with noon," she offered, shrugging defeatedly. 

He cleared his throat. "I'll just get evening."

Minako perked up and grinned widely. "Alright-y then!" She rang it up and handed the bag to him. "Are you sure you don't want anything else? I mean, you can't very well do it with just per- … well I suppose you can … but it's just not as enjoyable, y'kn-"

He was out of the store before she could finish.

…………………

Hiiro glanced at the list and spotted the next most difficult item. Compared to the hell he'd just been through, it seemed like a breeze. He walked into Target with confidence, headed to the toys section, and grabbed every stuffed rabbit he could see. 

"Would that be cash or credit, sir?"

"Credit." He glanced uneasily around  him. The children of the family behind him in line were looking at him almost predatorily. 

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."

Nodding, he grabbed the three grocery bags worth of stuffed rabbits, holding two in his arms and balancing one on top of the two. Again, he attracted strange glances but by then he was quite used to them.

Hiiro started as he felt abrupt tugging at his pants and glanced down. A little girl decked completely in pigtails and ribbons looked up at him. 

"Can I have one, Mister?" She pointed at the bags in his arms. 

"Sarah! What on earth are you doing?" 

He stared as Sarah's mother attempted to drag her away but failed. 

"Please?" She blinked suddenly large, dewy eyes up at him. There was the faintest hint of a command in her voice. 

Hiiro wondered if he should best start running now. 

He chose, instead, to walk away very quickly.

…………………

Last stop was the Bath and Body Works store in the local mall. Hiiro went in smelling like crisp winter air and came out smelling like strawberries and cream, disdainfully holding the bag of candles and whatnot far from his face and nose. He wondered how many times he'd have to wash his clothes and hair before the smell came out. 

It was 5:00 in the evening, according to the clock outside of the bank, by the time he finished Christmas shopping. Hiiro sighed as he headed back to Usagi's house. It was sweet that she cared enough for her friends to go through this kind of strenuous exercise each year but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered whether or not she was just out to get him. He snorted. Usagi had never gotten him anything beyond Christmas ornaments and cards. Typical, universal gifts that required no thought. Minus, of course, that one time she and Duo pooled money together to get him amazingly expensive underwear. Hiiro scowled and barely resisted the strange urge to toss all the shopping bags into the nearest dumpster and tell Usagi that he had been mobbed.

………………..

Usagi was asleep by the time he got back and even he didn't have the heart to hurt a sick person who wasn't conscious, no matter how horrible said sick person was. 

Hiiro sighed as he laid the bags down next to her bed and stared at her relaxed face. She looked sweet, and calm, and soft. He scowled. Too bad she was only like that while sleeping.

It was an unfamiliar feeling. He actually felt hurt that he was the only person she was so antagonistic to.

…………………

Usagi woke up when the mountain of shopping bags wobbled and crashed to the floor due to Luna's curious batting of a hanging rabbit's ear. The black cat jumped and dashed under her bed. Before Usagi could react, Hiiro was at her door, panting faintly with the slightest spark of panic in his eyes. 

She stared at the bags on the floor, scattered in mad disarray after Luna's tampering and then up at him again. "Why would you put them there?" 

Hiiro blinked and straightened. "Where else could I put them?"

"Somewhere where Luna can't reach?" She raised her left eyebrow sarcastically and sighed. 

He narrowed his eyes and turned away from her. "You're very grateful."

Usagi scowled at him. "You could use your head, you know." Luna peeked out from under the bed and headed back for the abandoned rabbit's ear. 

Hiiro started and paused to gaze at her blankly. "You're right," he started slowly, "I should have used my head." The dazed look on Usagi's face was priceless, but his intention was still not fully carried over. "I should have used my brain when Duo manipulated me into doing this for you and refused him." He stopped briefly to watch Usagi's jaw drop. "But as they say, better late than never."

He turned and walked out of her room, out of her house, and out of her life.

…………………

Only when Luna started nudging her with her head did Usagi realize that hot tears were falling soundlessly onto her motionless hands. She blinked hard and reached for another Kleenex, blowing her nose and stifling a sneeze. 

"What just happened, Luna?" Usagi sighed, sniffled, and buried her face in her arms. 

In the past two days she had never stopped to think about Hiiro. At least, nothing beyond how to torment him further, how to make him break. But Hiiro had bore it all, perhaps out of vanity and perhaps out of hatred for her, but nevertheless, he didn't back out. He didn't taunt her, didn't refuse her. He had cleaned the house, done her Christmas shopping – things that would have been impossible in her invalid state. 

Usagi closed her eyes and felt more tears building up behind the lids. She knew her friends would understand that she was unable to do her Christmas shopping and therefore unable to get them presents and she knew they would reassure her over and over again that she wouldn't need to for this year … but … she was unusually attached to the look of satisfaction and joy on the face of someone who had received exactly what they wished for for that entire year. And Hiiro had made that desire a reality. 

Luna mewed quietly and jumped onto the bed. Usagi didn't notice. The image of Hiiro's faintly panicked eyes and minutely heaving chest when the bags had toppled over was tattooed to the insides of her eyelids. He had been afraid for her. He had been prepared to save her.

At the same time, his semi-confession of having helped her only through Duo's wiles hurt her much more than her pounding head and hacking coughs. 

Usagi groaned, fell back onto her pillow, and glared up at the ceiling. Luna walked up to her face and peered down at her. 

"I wish he could have made omelet and _then_ left," Usagi complained half-heartedly.

………………

Hiiro suppressed a shudder. He had left his jacket back at Usagi's house but promised himself he would rather grovel in front of Duo than head back and get it. 

The lights of New York were on; shoppers were still bustling around, possibly more so than the morning when he had come to Usagi's house. The corner Santas had given up probably around 9:00 so there was no longer the constant sound of bells jingling and ho-ho-ho's. Hiiro frowned to himself. He kind of missed it. The lack of portly figures at the end of every sidewalk made him feel strangely empty. 

He walked on, staring at the snow-covered sidewalk. Just the memory of her eyes staring at him made his blood turn to ice. Those eyes, usually filled with love and laughter when gazing at somebody else, were as cold as the snow sticking to his hair not half an hour ago. Her hatred for him burned and stung and every time he left her room, he felt as if he had gulped down a bottle of vinegar. 

It was cold and the snow was coming down more quickly than five minutes ago. Hiiro briefly wondered whether or not she was feeling as cold inside as he was but hastily shooed the thought away.

…………………

Ahhhhh!!! I'm so late! I have … umm … four-ish days!? I'll be updating very quickly …if I can get done at all by Christmas. ;-; ;-; And it's horrid! I hate writing humor! Lol … got to leave that to Jemjols-san/Gackt-san/anybody but me. --; Somebody save me … ; Two more chapters, by the way, and I am hurriedly trying to write more of Cry/CMH … not working though … ;-; You guys forgive me, right? Right?! Lol. Yours, Angel.

**Raye-chan****: Actually … I just made Ami random-boss-person. :D I don't really want to set what Usagi does for a living … therefore … Ami's occupation is unknown. O.o Thought, admittedly, I thought that that paragraph was phrased rather poorly … it did indeed sound that Usagi's boss and Ami were two different people. --; **

**Firefly Princess**: You're back!! :D Thankyouthankyou. :D It's only 12:45 right now over here … lol. Your reviews always make me want to write more. O.o So that and the fact that I'm horribly horribly behind updating influenced this chapter's making. :D

**Cagalli**: Lol … Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you too! :D And Hiiro and Usagi are cute together … o.o 

**Deidre Marie**: o.o That's way more than flattering me … lol. B-b-but … ::points to favorites list:: :D Thank you! …though I think I'm going to disappoint you soon … ;-; lol.

**Themoonmaide**n: Lol … not for very long, huh? --; Here's the [very belated] update! :D

**Liquid Ice**: Lol … this present is getting horribly mangled ... which reminds me … when are you going to finish YOUR Christmas fic? Hopefully by … Christmas? :D I want it1 Lol. 

**Aly**: xD I think it's getting worse though … ;

**Moon Mage Goddess**: Lol … I didn't update soon … so you're not obligated to review. :D Thank you though. :DDD

**Sailor Grape**: ::nodnod:: I agree with you completely. :D Maybe both Christmas and Valentine's Day … but there seems to be much more "mood" surrounding Christmas .. if that makes sense. --; Winter is so fun. :D And I have this horrible sinking feeling whenever I read "I have the feeling I'm going to love this fic" … ;-; Lol. And you need to update!!! Lol. Tsktsk. [by the way … whenever I see your penname, I crave grape juice … lol. xDxD]

**Cristina**: Thank you! Here's the latelate update. :D [that rhymed … --;]

**HikaruUsa**** Yui: It's getting worse … and worse … and worse. Lol. I'm sure yours is way better than this … this … ::at a loss for words::**

**Pyro****-Girl: Thank you! :D Here's the umm … "soon" writing. :D**

**Adrelliehs**: Thank you. :D How do you pronounce your nickname? O.o It looks pretty. :D

**Gackt**** Camui Loves You: Gackt Camui loves me? ::feels so blessed:: Lol. I think my review for the last chapter of And You Don't Seem to Understand got cut off too .. ;-; ::stabs fanfiction.net:: I said stuff along the lines of … you're really good at writing fighting scenes, I envy you, diediedie. Lol. Kidding. :D [only about the last part, of course] And random ponderings of what the heck Quatre is doing, popping up like that. xD  [I have yet to read the most recent chapter though … --;]**

**JeRee**: Lol … the nonexistent fluff … ::sigh:: Hopefully it'll arrive by Christmas Eve. :D

**Vixen1**: You're back! :DDD I haven't heard from you for so long. O.o Are finals over for you? Lol … I don't think I'd dare to stay up that late during final week. xD 

**Sunshine Fia**: Does it look like they're getting together? O.o No … lol. If I can finish this, they will. :D But it's not guaranteed that I can finish this … ;-; Usagi is veryvery harsh … ; She seems very … cruel … this chapter … ; Haha. Hiiro shopping … --;


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: blahblahblah. Ok.

**Day 3** [Christmas Eve]

The art of medicine consists in amusing the patient while nature cures the disease. [1]

Usagi sniffled and lied back in bed. If that were true, comedians would beat out surgeons in medical schools across the nation. 

But the statement did hold at least some legitimacy. Minako had shown her the quote once and then proceeded to "nurse" her back to health but instead ended up sending her to the emergency room after an hour of intolerable food, intolerable ruckus, and an intolerably cheery voice. She might have been a failure at proving what she called her "divine reason" but the past two days have shown Usagi that perhaps the "divine reason" could be applied to reality indeed … except maybe to Minako.

In the past two days, she had laughed and had been mortified. She had hated his guts and given him thanks from her heart for the food and the company. 

And now the third day – the allegorical day of rebirth – she woke up to an overcast sky, winter sun feebly reaching out with its icy rays, and Luna's mewing for food. 

She felt better, yes, more able to move around but at the same time, Usagi realized that this time she would not trip over arbitrary legs in her hallway, would not be laughing or fuming at Hiiro behind his back, and, most importantly, would not be eating omelet unless she miraculously learned how to work the stove. 

Usagi shook her head, picked Luna up from beside the bed and held the warm, furry form to her chest. She would be an idiot if she denied that the only thing she missed about Hiiro was his omelet. After all, though she might be a sucker, she was certainly not an idiot. 

Calling Hiiro good company would be ridiculous but he was still company. Very insulting company, mind you, but still somebody to take care of her … even if it was for money and far from both their ideas of a merry Christmas. 

Usagi sighed. She was coughing less, sneezing less, using up fewer tissues. However, she felt worse – a deeper pain crystallized inside of her, refusing to be cured by mere amusement and nature. And it promised to be a whole lot more excruciating than the flu bug.

…………………

He sometimes accompanied Quatre to his speeches as extra security, somebody to fall back on when the guards around the blonde billionaire were unable to rise up to the challenge. 

At one point in his life, he remembered Quatre trying to iron out a treaty between all the fractious nations in the Balkan Peninsula, trying to end its history of ethnic cleansing. It was then that one of Quatre's most famous quotes was recorded and repeated over and over again for about a week on all major broadcasting stations:

You can't shake hands with a clenched fist. [2]

Of course, he was far from being on a battlefield and most definitely not responsible for the end of future massacring of various ethnic groups; however, at the moment, the quote seemed overwhelmingly appropriate. 

Usagi's words had followed him out to the darkened street, to Quatre's local mansion when he sneaked in to avoid Duo, through the night and unto dawn. They were sharp, willing to pierce through flesh just to see him bleed. Hiiro shook his head. That might be going a bit far.

He had never understood why Usagi had taken a particular aversion of him ever since their first introductions through Quatre and Duo. But he could never forget the bitter look she always had in those clear, sapphire eyes whenever she looked at him – a look that was fiery and icy at the same time, burning like acid and cutting like knives, with venomous but dazzling quicksilver hidden behind that gorgeous blue. It had always been that look.

Hiiro sat up in his bed and listened to the silence. 

It was a good thing that it was still Christmas Eve. Tomorrow Duo would be up at 4:00 a.m., hollering and running down each hall for everybody to get up and open presents. Then sleepy thank you's and your welcome's would be exchanged and everybody would go back to bed until later, usually around 10:00 when the earnest gift exchange began. 

He had told Quatre once that he pampered Duo too much. 

Yawning, he stretched briefly and got up. Hopefully by tonight he'd be in a hotel room, far from Duo's wakeup call. 

And hopefully by tonight, all thoughts of Usagi would have melted away.

…………………

Cooking dinner was never her forte. Well, cooking wasn't really the term – it was more like microwaving.  

Usagi stared at the turning TV dinner and prayed that it wouldn't explode like that egg she once heated. After that incident, Ami had informed her that she had no common sense, a statement to which Usagi had sniffled and pouted. As if she didn't already know.

She had always accepted that she hated Hiiro Yui and had never questioned it. But now she did. There really wasn't much to hate. Usagi rolled her eyes. There really wasn't much to like either. Hiiro was just … Hiiro. He had his own personality, way of life, but went about daily activities monotonously. It intrigued her almost as much as it bored her. 

But Hiiro had an uncanny ability to see things, especially things that people would like to hide from the world. The first and last conversation they had had as friends was disastrous. It started with his mentioning that though she had pasted a perpetual smile onto her face, he was sure that Usagi Tsukino was no more content than the rest of them, possibly less so. Before she knew it, they were arguing. 

It had been the worst time for anybody to bring up that idea, let alone a stranger she had just met. Only three months had passed since Mamoru broke their month-long engagement and though the bleeding had abated, the wound still stung when brushed against. She had never felt more like a single blade of grass, being tossed around by the wind, unable to get a grip and reorganize her life, this time leaving out the man it had centered on for more than a year. Hiiro was the spark, finally lighting the gasoline that had saturated her over the last three months.

The conversation had abruptly ended when she deliberately stomped on his foot and stalked off, leaving the party and a bewildered Quatre behind.

Yes, there was something about Hiiro that she hated, something that she had tried to escape, mask, and cover in sugar all of her life – the truth. 

Usagi bowed her head and glared at the kitchen counter. That was so idiotic a conclusion that it might actually be right.

…………………

Love conquered all. Hiiro snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course not. Guilt conquered all. And that was the reason why he was standing in front of his mortal enemy's door in freezing weather on the day before Christmas. He messaged his face tiredly and pondered leaving. The situation was so … lame.

Hiiro shuddered. He did _not just use that word._

Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell.

…………………

"_What are you doing here?"_

He didn't flinch. "I thought you'd be glad. Someone's here to operate the stove you never use." Hiiro watched as her eyes widened and glared at him, color rising to her cheeks.

"I don't need you here! I thank you for staying those two days and I feel much better." She paused and thought. "Hold on. I need to pay you right? Let me go get my p-"

Usagi stared at the hand on her wrist, stopping her from leaving and escaping the return of the nightmare. 

"I don't want the money." He looked aside. "The deal was to help you until Christmas, right? That's tomorrow."

She scowled at him. "I know that's tomorrow!" 

He acted as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Therefore I'll be staying and helping. Until the end of tomorrow."

"You must want something in re-"

"No. I don't." He paused and looked over her head into the house. "Now … if I may come inside?"

Usagi stepped aside wordlessly. 

…………………

She sighed and swallowed the last bite of omelet, peeking up at the silent figure to her right, leaning against the wall. Usagi cleared her throat uncomfortably. 

"I don't suppose there's something you'd like for Christmas? In place of the money I'm supposed to pay you?" she started meekly.

Hiiro turned and stared at her, acidic blue eyes intense almost enough to hurt. There was a long pause before he turned back away. "I can't think of anything." He shifted uncomfortably. "You?" He had never been one for common courtesies.

Usagi sighed and set the plate on the bedside table, leaning back against her propped up pillow. "Snow."

"It snowed the day before yesterday," he pointed out.

She sighed. "Yes but it didn't today! And this is Christmas Eve."

For once, the short lapse into silence was broken by Hiiro. "Well we can fix that." He almost smiled when large blue eyes turned to him and blinked puzzledly.

"We can?"

"I'll go get the supplies."

…………………

"Paper?" She stared up at him. Hiiro looked faintly sheepish. Usagi blinked hard and wondered if she were hallucinating.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and handed her a pair of scissors. "It's not the real thing but with the stores closed, this is the best I could think of." Hiiro blinked as she looked up at him, her lips curving up into a smile. 

"What're you waiting for? Let's get started!"

…………………

"Here." She grinned at him and dumped another handful of paper pieces onto the pile in the middle of the bed. "You think that's enough?" 

He nodded and stared up at the ceiling fan. "We need to get it on that and you're too short."

Usagi made a face at him but nothing beyond that, scooting over when Hiiro stood up and climbed onto the bed. Grabbing a handful, he carefully placed bits of paper above the fan's blades. 

Though pieces of paper occasionally fell onto the floor and into the sea of mangled tissues, half an hour had not yet passed before Hiiro straightened and reached for the cord that triggered the fan. 

"Ready?"

She nodded, staring up at him as a child would at Santa Claus. 

He pulled the cord. And lost his balance.

…………………

He could feel and hear his heartbeat drumming at his throat and in his head. He had barely managed to stop his entire weight from falling on her and crushing her and instead was inches away from her face, panting slightly, and all too aware that from chest down, he was pressed against her not at all uncomfortably. He briefly blessed gravity but stabbed the thought before it could progress to … other things.

He saw the subtle movement of her throat when she swallowed hard and didn't miss the way their breaths mingled and warmed the devilish inches between their faces. And of course he didn't miss the way her small, pink tongue darted out and wetted her lips. His eyelids became heavy, conquering the dark blue territory of his eyes until only slivers remained as he lowered himself to those lips and that pink tongue.

"Hiiro, look!" He pulled away and felt a rush of cold air meet his face. She was no longer focused on him but instead marveling at the drifting paper. "We actually did it! Paper snow!" Giggling, she reached over and hugged him tightly. "It's snowing! On Christmas Eve!" Grinning, she looked up toward the ceiling and laughed into the flood of paper snow. 

…………………

I'm too sleepy to decide whether or not I hate this chapter too … I probably should. ::sigh:: Much much less humor. :D ::is relieved:: Okay. So epilogue left. ::sighs tiredly:: Will be posted by morning of Christmas Day … hopefully will be written … soon … lol. This is really tiring. Writing, that is. Lol. Especially writing chapters for such a disobedient fic. :P But I'll talk to you guys again on Christmas. :D Merry Christmas Eve! 3 Yours, Angel.

Notes: 

1. From Voltaire

2. From Ghandi

**Cagalli****: Lol … yay! I've recruited yet another Hiiro/Usagi lover … ::cackles:: Come! We must take over the world! xDxD "Christmas is only a couple days away! Have fun!" ::mumble::have fun she says…::mumble:: **

**Sailor Grape**: Lol … I still think grapes are evil. xD [no relation to you, of course. :D] but … grape juice … that's an entirely different matter. :D Minako is fun. O.o Both Minako and Duo … they'd be cute together but … what a scary thought. Lol. That's even worse than the possibility of Hiiro and Wufei getting together … ! Lolol. Kiddingkidding. :D Thank you for the reassurance about the humor … though … you shouldn't compliment me out of pity … lol. Tsktsk. xD

**Liz:** Lol … I don't think that even I'm cruel enough to have Usagi die on Christmas Eve and have Hiiro mourn for her on Christmas Day. xD But this was a very quick update. O.o I forced myself into writing … ::sigh:: It took forever. xD But here you go! The next chapter, if I ever get it written, will be updated even more quickly … o.o

**Dark Universe:** Finally I obey the word "soon". Lol. I've always ignored it … xD I can barely fulfill the "update" part, after all. --;

**Himeno**** Midori: You sound giddy. O.o Lol. Thankyouthankyou. I'm sorry about your parents … that is very ironic. O.o But don't hate Christmas! Utilize it … lol. And I don't think I have the heart to write anything depressing for a Christmas fic. xD I never planned to. O.o**

**Sunshine Fia**: Heh heh … a tad bit of that "something more" that ended … and will hopefully resume next chapter. :D I'm aiming for updating tomorrow late at night … but if that doesn't work … I'll have to set 12/31 as the limit. xD But thank you! That really relieved me a lot. :D

**Darlana**: This came out veryvery soon. O.o [for me, at least…] and the next will be even sooner. --; Look for it on Christmas Day. :D And thank you~! :DDD

**Liquid Ice**: Lol … you're going to end up corrupting this fic. xD ::checks to see the rating:: Yay! You updated! :D [I have yet to review…sorrysorry!! … tiredtired … --;] And it's almost over! Lol … I'm relieved … but I realize I still have more to write … ::sigh::  And you'll be adding TWO more on Christmas? O.O ::feels giddy:: xD

**John Steppenwolf**: Haha … Hiiro Duo interaction will be saved for the epilogue .. maybe … lol. I thought Luna's speaking would totally ruin the environment of the story … as well as Hiiro possessing a gun … lol. So I … omitted. xD See you again on Christmas … if I didn't scare you off with this chapter … lol. :D

**Gackt**** Camui Loves EVERYONE: ::sniffle:: b-but … Gackt Camui loves me the MOST, right? :DDD ::stares at whip:: You're scary … lol. Here's the update~ :D **

**Firefly Princess:** Have fun on your trip! :D I'm glad you're inspired to write. :D But really … this this …. ::points above:: is a horrible target! Lol … aim for [wayyyyyyyyyyy] better people! xD 

**Aly****: Lol … thank you. :D I wish I were as excited as you were … xD**

**Ennamation-limired2-nothing:** Sigh? O.O ::ponders meaning:: lol. 


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer: No own. [a record! O.o three words … xD]

**Day 4** [Christmas Day]

"Hiiro! Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's Christm-omph!"

He mulled over that exclamation. Where was he? When did Duo obtain such a girly voice? And what was a Christmomph? Cracking an eye open, he blinked and glared at the person draped over his legs. 

Not getting off, she turned to him and glared back. "What're you doing still sleeping out here? There's a perfectly fine bed in that room and it's not as if the pink will rub off or anything." 

Judging by his current ability to see only vague outlines, he guessed the time to be around four or five in the morning. Hiiro groaned to himself – there was no escaping the curse of Duo and his wakeup calls. 

"So when're you going to get up and cook?" 

He propped himself up with one arm and ran a hand through his hair. "When you get off me."

Usagi blinked and grinned sheepishly, pushing herself up and then extending a hand to help him too. He frowned faintly at her smiling face; was this the same girl that sent him on a suicide mission to … he didn't even want to remember the name – it gave him chest pains and gruesome images. Nevertheless, after a slight hesitation, Hiiro took that outstretched hand and pulled himself up. 

…………………

Usagi was still eating the omelet cheerfully, grinning and swinging her legs back and forth like a child. He was surprised she wasn't tired of it yet. 

"Hiiro?"

He looked up and stared. She was holding the fork almost as if it were a spear. Usagi blinked and followed his gaze, looking puzzledly at the fork in her hand as well. "What?" 

Hiiro coughed and shook his head. "Nothing." He just had a horrific image of Usagi stabbing him repeatedly with it. Breathing in slowly, he relaxed his shoulders, reminding himself that this Usagi did not hate him anymore. 

"Well, I was just wondering … I mean, since you gave me my present by taking care of me and making snow … You never told me what you wanted." She smiled, still swinging her legs back and forth. 

He glanced at her before looking back down at his own plate. What would she do if he chose this moment? This opportunity…

The picture of her stabbing him with the fork came back, excruciatingly clear. He had an urge to bang his head against the table. 

"What I want … what I need is…"[1] He bit his tongue and turned away from her attentive expression. His voice sounded strangely forlorn and distant, miles away from where they were sitting. He wanted to close the gap.

"…is this." He leaned toward her, repeating last night's sequence of events without the unpredicted factor of snow. Her eyes were wide, wavering between his eyes and mouth. His, however, were focused intently upon her lips and the memory of that sweet, pink tongue. 

The fork fell and clattered on the table.

…………………

"Usagi! The door was open so we just-" Minako stopped short and stared at the two people in front of her, both blushing faintly – more so Usagi than Hiiro – with clothes and hair far from impeccable. 

She grinned devilishly at the two of them. "Well, well, well. Getting started early, are we?"

"Getting started early?" Minako turned and blinked at a pair of curious blue-violet eyes. 

"Oh! You must be Duo, right? Usagi talks about you to fill an encyclopedia." She stuck out her hand. 

"W-what are you all doing here?" Usagi finally managed. 

Minako turned back and shrugged. "The door was unlocked."

Duo nodded. "It was wide open. We just walked in."

"Hey guys! We brought gifts!" Ami smiled and dumped a load of boxes and bags onto the coffee table. 

Minako beamed as everybody else filed in, each carrying as many presents as Ami. "Yes, we figured that you couldn't have much of a party yourselves ... well, I supposed you could … but-"

"So … shall we open them now?" Usagi laughed nervously and shot Minako an annoyed look. 

Quatre smiled and nodded. "I guess we'll just go around the room … after introductions, of course."

…………………

"All right! My turn." Grinning, Minako reached for the bags she brought over and tossed them to the recipients. 

Ami was the first to finish unwrapping hers and smiled a thank you. 

"M-Minako?! What is th-th-this!?" The blonde winced and turned a sheepishly smiling face to Usagi who was staring, with horror, at the pink lacy lingerie that didn't hide even half as much skin as a swimsuit. 

"Well I thought you would need it … after all, aren't you two doing it at noon?" 

Silence descended on the room as everybody turned to stare at Usagi and Hiiro. 

"Noon? What a … strange … time," Rei offered weakly.

"B-b-b-but…! Wh-who said that?!" Usagi's face was slowly progressing from red to purple. Minako couldn't figure out whether it was out of anger or embarrassment. 

"Hiiro told me. That day he went in to buy perfume for you." 

"He said … that we're going to …" Usagi gulped and slowly turned to Hiiro. He suddenly had the urge to melt and disappear. The image of Usagi stabbing him with the fork came back again with uncanny focus and clarity. 

"You made me go there. She," he scowled at Minako, "just assumed too much." 

"But man … Hiiro … noon is a completely uncool time."

He glowered at Duo. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Hiiro … we need to talk." He swallowed and turned back to Usagi. It wasn't the words that created the icy feeling in his stomach but rather the way she said them through gritted teeth and absolutely no smile. 

The instant they reached the hall adjacent to the living room, she turned back to him and glared. 

"I never knew Minako was so…" he started and couldn't find the right word. 

Usagi made a face but, thankfully, stopped looking at him as if she were plotting to drop him off a cliff. "I can't believe you told her noon."

He frowned. "I thought that would stop her." 

She sighed. "Lesson one: nothing short of a steamroller or Orlando Bloom [2] look alike would stop Minako."

He didn't reply.

Finally, he said, "So what do you want to do about them?" 

"Kill seems like a lovely option right now but I don't particularly like red carpet…" She turned to him and grinned. "Just kidding."

"Do you want to?"

Usagi blinked. "Want to wh-" She stopped short as her eyes widened. Hiiro smiled faintly.

She felt color rising to her cheeks. "B-but we haven't even prepared yet … and and-"

"Minako already prepared for us."

Her face was completely crimson now as she squeaked and stared at him. "You want me to wear that?!"

He shrugged. "You don't have to … but it would look cute." He gazed at her faintly uncertain expression and mentally sighed. "Of course, you don't have to do anything. It's just an idea."

There was a lapse into silence and Hiiro was ready to give up and head back.

"Only if we do it in the pink room."

He winced. "You're kidding."

"Is it a deal or not?" 

He hesitated. "Deal."

She beamed at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the hall and toward the living room. 

"I'll be taking this," she chirped, snatching the pink lace out of a startled Minako's hands. Winking flippantly at a dazed blonde, she proceeded to drag Hiiro out of the living room and up the stairs. 

"Break a leg, Hiir-ow! Wufei!" Duo whined. 

"That was so totally not the thing to say."

Usagi sighed and glanced back at Hiiro, marveling at the pure blue of his eyes and the love in them that made them iridescent. [3]

_Merry Christmas, Mother. I guess I will be making those grandchildren. _Usagi blanched at the thought. _But on my own terms.___

With her brief four days with Hiiro, she had come to understand what she had missed out in a lifetime – people must come to realize that nothing will happen until they speak and that nothing will change until they move. [4]

And if something as ridiculous as paper snow could exist, then she was almost sure … no, she was positive, that Mamoru will finally let go of her and disappear into the past, leaving her with the ability to move on to a new reality, where paper snow exists on every Christmas Eve … just for tradition's sake.

…………………

It's over! It's over! ::rejoices:: I triumph over you, fic! And manga, you do NOT own me! xD [Angel's thoughts during writing: "I want manga…" ::drools:: "Nonono!!! Must write!! … I want manga…" repeat x 100000] But I'm glad it's over. :D [::cough::understatement::cough::] And I made Liquid Ice's prophecy a reality. :D ::bows:: Thank you for the idea~! 

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays minna-san~**! 333 Yours, Angel.

**Notes: **

1. I think this is from Trigun … it seems familiar and sounds too vivid in my mind to be of my own making … xD

2. Meant for the Legolas [did I spell that right…? O.o;;;] addicts out there. xD ::looks pointedly at Callie::

3. Liquid Ice's Christmas fic's title. Lol … I love that word. O.o;; I never knew it prior to reading her work … xD Go read, go read! ::pushes::

4. Taken from a preview of a Trigun episode [it's so sad!!! ;-;] Original quote was something along the lines of … "and man realizes that blahblah until he speaks and that nothing will change until he moves" I don't remember at all what the blahblah part was … so … I improvised. :D

**Dark Universe:** Lol … almost being the key word. :D 

**Archangela****: o.o That's a pretty name … lol. I updated quickly!!! ::points excitedly:: xD **

**Sailor Grape: ;**-; ;-; ;-;~~ is touched. Lol. I really am. xD that you actually meant everything you said … o.o;;; ::faints:: xD And I'm glad you got an idea from the title. :DDD [which fic is it? O.o;;;] Can't wait until you update! :DD Yesyes … productive Hiiro … Hiiro's being _very_ productive right now … lol. [I did not just say that … lol --;]

**Ashika****: You emailed me? O.O;;; Wherewhere?? Whenwhen?? ;-; I'm sorry!!! **

**Liquid Ice:** Lol!! I didn't go into detail but you did see it … xD Imagine the rest. O.o;;; Lol … Wufei and Duo both? O.O;;; ::imagines the poor guy chasing after himself:: Kiddingkidding. :D Merry Christmas~! ::looks forward to those two fics::

**Gackt**** Camui Loves You Dearly: Lol … I just randomly chanced upon those two quotes when I was browsing. O.o;;; ~~ is farrrrrrr from educated. xD Do you have the flu? O.o;;; Gackt Camui = Usagi~!!! :D**

**HikariUsa**** Yui: It's ok! :D I'm just glad you're still reading. Lol. Here's the final chapter. O.o;;**

**John Steppenwolf:** Lol … that is … [I think the only thing I can cook is an omelet too … --;] Usagi stomped on Hiiro's foot. :D And there was the slightest hint of Duo Wufei friction … xD But no chasing … sorrysorry! :D

**LunaPrincess****: o.o;;; B-b-but … she's Usagi! Lol … xD Yesyes, even I thought she was a bit … um … extreme when I wrote it. xD Hope I redeemed her. O.o;;;**


End file.
